


Through the Lines

by ridgeline



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Guts and Violence, Choking, Dubious Morality, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>多年来，Kazuhira Miller和Ocelot之间断断续续的性爱关系。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yezixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yezixx/gifts).



> 是的，我在填单亲带崽的坑期间跑去写了一篇完整的Kaz/Ocelot，我也不知道为什么……
> 
> 警告：包含dub con，非自愿的药物使用，以及绑架。

一开始是在办公室，恩。

可能是因为那瓶威士忌，或者伏特加，或者在那之间的一两瓶白兰地，半瓶金酒，还有许多、许多Mama Juana，走私来的。但没有啤酒，Miller从不在和Ocelot（Margay, Bobcat, Kitty kitty kitten，随便什么）见面的时候喝啤酒。

你不会和卧底、间谍、傀儡主人喝啤酒。这没有道理。

在那之间的某个时间，他的拇指滑过皮带扣，然后笨拙地拉下裤子拉链。他浑身汗湿，T恤腋下都湿了，汗水流进眼睛里，有一会儿什么都看不清。点点金星闪烁.Ocelot在沙发上移动了一下，他在Miller眼角余光的死角里，一点银发和肩膀的闪烁，衬衫的纽扣大部分都解开了。他在笑，声音低沉，断断续续的。拿着玻璃杯的手举起，红色的手套卷起了一点，露出手腕。冰块在残酒里闪烁。 _那真是个很大的家伙，_ Ocelot说，好奇地盯着他的裆部。

Miller把唾沫吐在掌心里，然后把安全套扔给他，因为Miller的皮夹里总是有。和其他的无用的、愚蠢的纪念物一样。 _你带着家庭纪念照啊。_ Ocelot低声说，瞥到了皮夹里露出的一角合照。

_闭嘴，闭嘴。_

点点白亮的、细碎的光点在他眼前闪烁，但不是因为快感，他的身体里只有一种无聊的、酒醉的空洞感觉，伴随着驾轻就熟的本能。Miller的肩膀顶着沙发扶手，另外一只手支撑身体，他的膝盖压在地面上，晃动着，臀部笨拙地重复抽插的动作。断断续续的呻吟声从他身下传来，叫他把安全套拽起来一点。这个东西，这件事——性，依然很简单，依然在起效果，无论如何。过了一会儿，Miller停了下来，阴茎滑到两腿之间，抵着裤子拉链，依然勃起，他的掌根捂着额头，疲倦而昏沉地想睡。Miller厌倦起来，手攥着Ocelot的头发，向后拉去。而Ocelot又笑了起来，醉醺醺而带着点滑稽的上挑。

 _睡吧，_ 他说，凑过来，在Miller的耳边轻言细语。 _我来照顾你。_

后来，Miller在地板上醒来，蜷缩在沙发附近，躺在一滩呕吐物和汗水里。他的脑袋枕着他自己的外套，卷成一团，避免了他因为窒息而死。一件衬衫盖在他的身上。

缓慢地，他翻身坐起，感觉脆弱、愚蠢而恶心。

百叶窗开着，外面一片漆黑，已经是晚上了。

第二次是在秘鲁。

一两次不算成功的行动，然后Miller开了枪，努力地保持一副冷酷而坚硬的样子，地板上横流的失禁粪便飞溅到他的皮鞋上。他用鞋尖推开椅子，提起手提箱，从那间棚屋里走了出去。他的后颈上都是鸡皮疙瘩，血腥和泄露出来的肠子气味黏在他的衣服上。即使上了车后，Miller也只能闻到这股味道，好像黏到了他的骨头里。

后视镜里，在他后面没人出来。也许有。他希望没有。

他在匆匆租下的一间钟点房里洗了澡，然后又洗了一次，之后换上了干净衣服，自己坐在床边剪了指甲和头发。他在两个街区外扔下第二辆车，转租一辆破破烂烂的皮卡车。两小时之后，他在一百四十六英里外和A组汇合，没人知道发生了什么。他继续保持冷酷的样子，他们也许知道真相，也许不知道。Miller拿着文件夹，交待了下一个任务，准备把他们送到阿富汗去。他假装文件举得太高，不让他们看到文件夹上的内容。

“Tiger和Lynx呢？”过了一会儿后，Rhino问。漫不经心地，想要把疑问伪装成随意的一句。

“死了。”Miller立刻回答，然后坐在椅子上，看着他们所有人，挑衅有人说不，说为什么。他的肩膀僵硬，小心地伪装。

停顿。

“还有什么？”

没人再问问题。

稍后在上直升机前，他和Ocelot打了一架，其实也说不上，原因他不记得了，可能是任何事情。一句过于讽刺的笑话，一个调侃的眼神，可能就只是因为Ocelot站在那里，一幅他比任何人都强，比任何人都更安然自若的样子。 _他到底有什么了不起的？_

所以顺理成章地，Miller打了过去，Ocelot的身体侧了一下，就摔了出去。他半坐在地板上，停顿了一下，几乎优雅地擦拭破裂的颧骨。然后Ocelot扑了过来，从各个角度痛殴了Miller一顿。这场斗殴最后Ocelot踢在他肚子上的一靴作为结束。Miller躺在地板上，脑袋嗡嗡作响，一只手举在脸前，握成拳头。

“以后再也别做这样的事情了， _Kaz_ ，不太合适。”他最后说。

然后他们在厕所里做了，Ocelot靠着墙，背对着他，衬衫掀起一半，Miller咬Ocelot的脖子，手抓住他的腰，半心半意地希望安全套破掉。 _别，那对你没好处。_ 仿佛像是猜到他在想什么，Ocelot在喘息之间说。他咬了下去，手攥着Ocelot的大腿根，无视他的勃起。

过了一会儿，Ocelot的脸稍微偏过来，用眼角余光看他。

 _你真的很有意思，Miller_ _。_ 他说。

他破裂的颧骨上的淤青弥漫开来，看起来像是一个标记。

后面可能还有一两次，也许是三次，不超过四次。因为Miller越来越忙，而且越来越不知道自己到底是在做什么——他很清楚自己做的每一件事。不，到头来也许并不清楚。每一分钱，每一把枪，每一个人手，他连哄带骗，狂躁而甜蜜地撒谎，敲诈，威胁，收买，躲在阴影里，逃亡，流浪，肚皮贴着地面爬行，乞讨能找到的每一滴水。他都记得。

Ocelot像是影子一样跟在他后面，这里一点情报，那里一点支援，一批资源，一份工作，但没有人手，他从来不信任Ocelot，他也很清楚Ocelot对他的观感大概也差不多，就像除草剂，麦当劳去年的广告，黏在鞋子底下的东西。他们绑在一起，就这么简单。

 _你太紧张了，Miller_ _。_ Ocelot在第四次或者第五次的时候说，他躺在床上，衬衫拽开了，嘴唇上有一条伤痕。但他依然保持着镇定自若，不知道他是如何办到的。 _如果你说放松一点，然后开始唱_ _don't do it_ _，我现在就解决你。_ Miller一边穿上裤子，一边烦躁地说。

_行啊。_

然后他哼起了跑调的Love makin' music，笑了起来。

 _试着把这个当成一个过程。既然你没法摆脱，也没规定你不能找点乐子。_ 他说。

Miller把内裤边塞进裤子里，假装一个词也听不懂Ocelot的意思。他的手攥着些许他能找到的讽刺之意，不肯放开。

 _闭嘴，Bobcat._ 他说。

第六次是在——

第六次的地点不重要。

在一次袭击里，Miller失去了一整个小组。但不是因为计划失误，是因为 _他们_ 又找到了他，找到了他们——这支七零八落，不值一提的狼狈队伍，剩下的这些Big Boss的部下，即使一大半的成员从未见过他。他们要清除他的最后一点痕迹。救援太迟了。Miller得扔下尸体，剩下的成员一声不吭，躲在卡车里面，和他呆在一起，而他们不知道是否能在两个小时之内跨过边境。也不知道接应的毒枭是否会临时反悔。Miller疯狂地想着所有的计划，然后想到了一个。

六个小时后，他呆在一艘改装过的渔船下面，昏昏沉沉，七十二个小时没睡，大多数人都撤出去了，Ocelot盯着窗户外面，“好的，这就是最后一个。”他说。

 _你怎么知道？_ Miller想说。但他没说。他的手抖得停不下来。所以他只是双手交握，安静地坐在箱子上。 _我做不了这个。我不是他。我可以的。我不需要任何人。我不需要。_

“别担心。你的计划很成功。虽然看上去很自杀性，但我得说，效果不错。”Ocelot说。“这可能是你唯一的优点。”

他的头发蓄长了一点，但依然穿着那件浅色西装，手揣在裤子口袋里。看起来荒诞而不真实。Ocelot的脸庞泛着一种古怪的神采，全神贯注而喜悦，仿佛他喜欢这样。

他喜欢呆在危险之中。

而Miller发着抖，肾上腺素在血管里奔驰着，也是一样。

上岸后，他们呆在海滩上的一间度假别墅里，冬天的海边别墅是最佳的藏身之处，你只要注意别开灯，别用电，而且别被飓风压扁就行。在一片仿佛被遗弃了的房子里，没人会知道你在这里。Miller要在这里呆两天，避风头，Ocelot第二天早上就走，去抹消痕迹和处理事情。

屋子里有两间卧室，但客卧明显是为孩子布置的。Ocelot把两个睡袋扔到主卧的床垫上，然后叫Miller挑一个。他随身带着的东西还包括食物，更换的干净衣服，一把无声手枪，以及一瓶伏特加。

“吃两片。”他把一瓶药扔给Miller，黄色的透明瓶子，白色盖子。“到了早晨，你就会感觉好多了。”

“你打算喂我安定？”

“不，我打算好好睡一觉。你知不知道你半夜会突然起床梦游？”

“你是在开玩笑吗？”

“当然。但谁知道？”

药瓶里不管装的是什么，他都没吃。到了半夜的时候，Miller翻身过去，压住Ocelot，Ocelot叫他别折腾，睡一会儿。但Miller没听，继续在Ocelot的屁股之间摸索， _停下来，_ _Miller_ _，别闹了，_ 他找到Ocelot的裤子拉链，朝下拉去， _你有时真的是个顽劣的动物，你知道吗？_ _Kaz_ _？_

在Miller反应过来之前，他被压到了床垫上。Ocelot一只手抓住他的膝盖，折到他胸前。 _动物需要纪律，_ _Miller_ _，这是最重要的。_ 他轻言细语地说， _你不能想做什么就做什么。_ 他的体重压在Miller身上。Miller烦躁地扭动了起来，想要甩掉他。 _现在，你安静一点，我就给你你想要的，好不好？_

 _我想做。_ 他说，恼怒而木讷地。然后停了下来，感觉愚蠢，试图推开Ocelot。 _滚一边去，_ _Bobcat_ _。别一副了不起的样子。_

 _好。_ 呼吸落在他脸上。

然后他的双手被按在头顶，然后Ocelot的另外一只手拽下了他的裤子，他的腿踢了几下，被Ocelot的腰压在一边，被忽略了。沉重的身体互相磨蹭了一会儿后，他放弃了，仰起脖子，吞咽了一口。反正也没区别。

 _这就对了。_ Ocelot哼哼。 _真好。_

他睡得不好，不断醒来，早晨最后一次醒来的时候，又做了一次。Miller从后面压住Ocelot，抓住他的头发，向后拽，床垫在他身下震动，苍白的晨光从窗帘的缝隙里透进来，他鼻子里满是尘土的气味，也许他再也不能摆脱这种气味。他咬紧牙齿，喘息着，忘记了。“啊……”他闭上眼睛，破碎地发出声音，眼前都是闪烁的、跳动的黑色光点。

做完之后，Ocelot把安全套打结，小心地用纸包了起来，剩下的纸擦拭下身，他穿上长裤。Miller半睡半醒地侧躺在床上，摸索着把露在裤子拉链外面的阴茎塞回去，喘息着。床垫下沉了一点，Ocelot起身，扣上皮带，捡起地上的包，他坐在床边上，用手梳理头发，扎了起来。

然后他起身，离开。

Miller躺在床上，睡眼惺忪。他的鼻子下面有一小块干掉的血迹，他不记得是怎么回事。

他举起左手，用手背擦掉血块。

然后他闭上眼睛，继续睡。

最后一次是在所有结束了之后。

他开着皮卡车，从Paris Island基地出来，到城里过周末。路上有州警，所以他滴酒未沾，准备到了酒吧再喝个够。计划是这样：如果幸运的话，他可以避开其他海陆的学员和教官，一个人独自喝到天亮，再爬回汽车旅馆的房间里，睡上几个小时，起床，继续，再睡几个小时，他一向很擅长规划。

喝到第二个酒吧的时候，他的意识依然清醒，点唱机在放My heart belongs to daddy，他一边吃插着牙签的腌橄榄，一边想着他有多恨这首歌。Miller喝掉酒杯里的残酒，放在吧台上，他起身，准备去换一首歌。

他在裤子口袋里找到了两个五十美分，他推开了椅子，他的靴子鞋带有点松了。但是Miller就只记得这么多，后面的记忆是全然的一片模糊。

突然他就在停车场里，有一双手抓着他的腋下，他出汗出得厉害，只闻得见自己身上的味道，从脖子和腋窝散发出来。他身体松弛而无力，感觉到自己靠在一个肩膀上，有人在扶着他，拖着他的腿向前走。绑架。

下一个记忆是他的眼角余光里看到一个肩膀，浅色的西装的一角，落在耳边的银色头发，他挣扎了起来，但毫无效果，他的肌肉好像失去了用处。一个声音在他耳边，听起来轻松、自信而愉快。‘噢噢噢Benny别动。我可抓不住你。你好！我朋友喝醉了，你能告诉我15号房在哪里吗？好极了，谢谢你。啊，也祝你今天愉快！’

Miller的手喝醉了一样抵在Ocelot的脖子上，想把他推开。“控制你自己，坚持住，就快到了，这位女士已经告诉我们要送你去哪儿了，哈哈。”

走上楼梯的时候， _噢，_ _Kaz_ _，你得看好自己的杯子啊，永远都得看好自己的杯子。_ 一个声音对他说，低了半度，几乎贴在他耳边。

他的脑袋转不过去，无力地低垂着。开门，关门，他的汽车旅馆房间，他被扔到了床上，‘别担心，我只在城里呆两个小时。’

去死吧，Miller模糊地想。但他什么声音都没发出来。

Ocelot洗完澡后，只穿着浴巾走了出来，Miller躺在床上，使劲地抬起眼皮， _你想要什么。_ 他的嘴唇移动。依然没有声音出来。

比起Miller，时间对Ocelot并不友善，现在他的脸庞上布满了柏油马路夏天晒出的裂缝一样的皱纹，层层叠叠，他的头发已经完全变成了一种奇异的银色。在狭窄、黯淡、壁纸骇人的廉价汽车旅馆房间里，他看起来格格不入，但却又非常适合。可能是因为那种穷途末路的感觉。不过到头来，也可能一直都是Miller的错觉。

_我已经没什么可以提供了，王八蛋，你知道的。_

Ocelot安静地在床边上坐下，双手松弛地放在大腿之间，他看着Miller。

“你过得不怎么样啊。”他说。

然后他点了点头，爬上床。

他骑了Miller，给他戴上安全套，抹上润滑剂，然后跨在Miller身上。Ocelot的头发变得更长了，低头的时候，垂落在他的脸颊旁边。Ocelot单薄的胸膛缓慢地起伏，他随意地摆弄Miller无力的手臂和腿，仿佛玩弄积木。Miller昏昏沉沉，无法咬紧牙齿，无聊而暴怒。眼角余光里，他看见Ocelot咬着下唇，喘息着，依然戴着手套的左手平稳地搓揉自己的阴茎，他勃起得比记忆中的任何一次都要厉害。 _变态，杂种，虐待狂。_

Miller闭上眼睛，脑袋偏向一边。

过了一会儿，他快射了，但Ocelot依然骑他，含混而局促的沙哑哼声从他喉咙里传来，Ocelot俯身过来，亲吻他的脸颊。然后一双手套触碰到他的皮肤，Ocelot的双手环住他的脖子。他的手套褪下去了一点，他可以看见Ocelot手臂上的灼伤边缘。手指开始收紧。

泪水从他眼里漫了出来，Ocelot的眼睛直直地看着他，没有伪装出来的关心和好笑的样子，就是一张毫无表情的面具，满是好奇，也许还有一点兴奋。Miller怒视回去，咬着舌头，他的嘴唇一张一合，依然没有声音。

 _去死吧。_ 他用嘴型说。 _贱人。_

唾沫从他的嘴角流了出来。

Ocelot的视线滑过他的脸庞，然后平静了下来，他的脸庞放松，几乎显得柔和了。他松开了手。Miller咳嗽，剧烈地呼吸空气。

一只手拍了拍他的脸颊，“好啦。”Ocelot说。“别太在意。”

他不明白。

过了一会儿，Ocelot用手和嘴让他射了，然后擦拭嘴唇，自己解决了自己的勃起。Miller躺在自己的汗水里，感觉到药效正在减退。他看着Ocelot俯身翻看他的衣服，检查他的口袋，Miller安静地挣扎，试图爬起来，“哦，还有一个小时你就没事了，现在我不太推荐你起床……不过没关系！重在参与！就像美国人喜欢说的那样，比赛精神最重要。”一个拇指比了起来，Ocelot头也不抬，手里抓着他的牛仔裤。

 _别动我的东西，贱人。_ Miller闭上眼睛，转过脸去，希望自己有一把枪，或者一把匕首，以及许多、许多的时间和法子。

像一个美梦一样，他的愿望没实现。Ocelot拿着他的皮夹，摇晃了一下，“哦，没有相片了？”他说，一脸遗憾。然后他走过来，在床上躺下，脑袋枕着Miller的胳膊，蜷缩在他身侧。

“嘿，Kaz，我觉得不会有下一次了。”Ocelot说。

他挨着Miller，睡着了。

Miller醒来的时候，发现自己在地板上，躺在一滩呕吐物和汗水里，有人对他用了催吐法。他的脑袋枕着一卷毛巾，避免了他因为窒息而死。他抬起头，窗外的天已经黑了，已经是晚上了。

Ocelot已经走了。

缓慢地，他从地板上爬起来。坐在那里，一动不动。他的手臂很疼，脑袋像是快要裂开了一样。他在床边上坐下来，缓慢地想着，想着最后一句话。

 _再见，_ Ocelot说。好像这是一个秘密，而Miller永远都不会懂。

也许这是事实。而他也并不想懂。

开始和结束一样，以及，这就是最后一次了。

 

FIN


End file.
